Broken Promises
by Until Her Heart Stops
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves? What happens when Bella breaks her promise and goes into the woods? What happens 30 years later when Edward finds Bella and he wants her back?


**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Edward would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Edward: Why yes I would**

**Me: Ok good luck**

**Edward: I don't need luck with a disclaimer**

**Me: Watch your temper or I'll tell Esme**

**Edward: Fine! Leah doesn't own Twilight**

**Me: Very good here's a cookie!**

**Edward: Gimmie Gimmie!**

_**Broken Promises**_

**Epov**

**"Bella I don't love you anymore. We're leaving." I stared looking into her big chocolate eyes before I turned and ran at vampire speed. What she didn't know was I lied, because she shouldn't have to suffer anymore because of me. But as soon as I said those words her face showed a series of emotions Shock, Confused ,Sadness, and last Hurt.**

**Bpov**

**Edward and I were going for a walk by my house, when he suddenly stopped and said the last thing, I wanted to hear coming out of his mouth" Bella I don't love you anymore. We're leaving" and with that said he ran at vampire speed leaving me there. I gasped for air as I fell to my knees. I don't know how long I stayed like that it could have been minutes or even hours. I hated him yet I loved him more than I have ever loved another person. **

**"So since he broke his promise I can break mine" **

**I whispered. A smile slowly growing on my face.**

**Epov**

**As soon as I got home I told everyone that we're leaving Forks. Alice protested, but I wouldn't give up. I won. I told everyone that they can never talk to Be---her. I should know better than to say her name. So we packed, and left without looking back. I told Alice to stop trying to have visions of Bel----her. I almost said her name. I know if I were human I would've been crying right now (Awe Edward's so sensitive) **

**Bpov**

**So I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the woods. The one place Edw----he told me not to go to. Surprisingly I didn't fall yet then it happened I fell. Hitting my head on a rock and blood streaming down my face. I wrinkled my face in disgust. I sat up and started screaming at the top of my lungs. "Why!!!! Why did you have to leave me?!!! I loved you!!!!" I saw a flicker of white, and I stared wide eyed at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The thing asked me a question, but I just screamed. What would you do if you were staring at a vampire that you didn't know. Screaming as the only thing I could do. Hopefully someone heard. **

**The only thing I could think of was Edward help me!**

Epov (Elizabeth's Point of View)

I hadn't fed in a while; when I caught the scent of a deer as I finished up. I heard the most sad sound I had ever heard in the world, it was a girl crying, and screaming. I walked up to her and asked the question that I wanted to be answered. But instead of a answer the girl just screamed "I hate you Edward!!!I hate you"  
over and over again.

I picked her up and ran to my house. She stopped screaming. She then looked at me her eyes bulging. "your a---a--a-  
vam----vamp----"

"Vampire" I corrected.

She screamed again louder if that was possible. We finally reached my home and I took her inside.

The only thing I could think of I hope she's ok.

Bpov

All I could think about was he left; he doesn't love me anymore. I was stupid to think he could of ever loved someone like me I mean I'm plain and he's----he's perfect. The vampire then spoke in a voice that sounded like the wind

"Why are you crying?" she asked with curosity.I tryedto answer, I really did, but all that came out of my mouth was

" He left me. He left me. He left me." Her eyes looked confused.

I was confused too."What?" she asked me. I began to sob and I bent my head down on her shoulder and started crying.

Epov(Elizabeth)

I asked her "Why are you crying?" but all she said was

" He left me. He left me. He left me." Even with my excellent hearing I could not understand.

"What?" I asked her. She bent her head on my shoulder and started to crying again. I just sat there letting her cry, confused as ever.

Bpov

My eyes suddenly dried out of tears. The vampire, was looking like she was debating it this would be the right moment to ask her questions. I nodded. She seemed to know. So she started asking me some questions like

" Who is Edward? Why were you crying? What is your name?" I stared and started answering her questions.

" Edward is my----my-----my ex------ex boyfriend. I was crying because he left me. My name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella."

Epov(Elizabeth)

"Oh OKBella. My name is Elizabeth Madison" I said. She then asked me

" Are you going to turn me into a vampire"

"Would you like me to?" I asked. She nodded." You do know it's going to hurt?" she replied with a

"Yes".

So I bent my head to her neck and whispered

"Sorry" before I bit down. I lifted my head up she was whispering

"I want this. I want this." Then the screaming began.

The only I could think was I hope the change goes alright.

Bpov

The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. Of course, I screamed it felt like fire going through my veins. It felt worse than when I was in Pheonix withJames. Elizabethstayed with me the whole 3 days. I didn't understand she didn't even leave to go hunting. The the only thing I could think about was Edward. What a fool for leaving! 3 days were finally up and I was mad.

I hated Edward, but alittlepart of me wanted him to be here to hold me in his marble arms, but he never would be coming back. He promised me forever.I guess Forever isn't as long as it used to be. Elizabeth started screaming

"OH YOU HAVE TO SEE YOURSELF!!!" she basically screamed in my ear.

She handed me a mirror, I almost dropped the mirror when I saw myself. "Oh my gosh!" I was beautiful. I make Rosalie look ugly. Hah take that Rosalie!!(sorry XDhad to add that) I have dark brown hair with blond streaks, that goes down to my waist, and somehow purple eyes? Though their gorgeous, I couldn't help glancing at them, every once in a while. My lips are forever a bright pinkish red and fuller, now that I'm a vampire. Oh, my, did I forget the curves I have now? Well, their is ALL the right places. My bust also improved.(XD sorry I'm just so immature!!)

The only thing I could think was, I wonder where Edward was.

**Epov**

**"Since you are now apart of my coven; would you mind if you turn your last name to Madison?" She said she didn't mind at all. "Would you like to meet the coven?" **

**"Yes" Bella, as she liked to be called, replied.**

**"O.k. follow me" I murmured softly, though I knew she heard me.**

**Bpov**

**She led me down a beautiful corridor. It had chandelier after chandelier. It was brightly lit withpictures of Elizabethand her coven. When she opened the last door I came face to face withthe most beautiful vampires, I has had ever seen. There was 3 of them, all inhumanly beautiful. There is 2 males and 1 female. One of the males was as muscled like Emmett but with straight blondhair, that was slightly curled at the ends, like the other female. The other male was lanky but still muscled withjet black hair. I felt a attraction to him. I laughed at myself for he must be with Elizabeth or the other female. The female was stunning! she was curvy and her golden hair was slightly curled at the ends.**

**Elizabeth, saw my reaction to the vampires, and chuckled. " O.k. Bella this is Logan, " she said pointing to the very muscled male. "and this is Damon," she said pointing to the less muscled male. "and this is Ashley." Pointing to the female. The one named Ashley came over and gave me a hug and said " Welcome to the family!" I could tell me and her were going to get along. One of the males picked me up, I didn't even see who it was. Then I heard a scream "Logan Swift Madison!!! Put the poor girl down!!!!." I then realized that it was Ashley who screamed. Elizabeth and Adam were laughing as Ashley hit Logan on the head.**

**"Logan is my husband" Ashley explained.**

**"Is Adam your husband Elizabeth?" I was scared that she would say, it's wasn't my business. Thankfully she didn't, she was polite as ever.**

**"No he isn't"**

**"Oh"Was my brilliant response.**

**"So do any of you have any powers?" I really was curious. **

**"I can control weather" Ashley said.**

**"I don't have a power" Logan stated, sounding glum. **

**"I can read minds" Adam mumbled. That means. Damnit!**

**" I have Telekinious(I know I didn't spell that right)" Elizabeth said.**

**"Would you like to see your room now?" Elizabeth asked I nodded eagerly, mainly because I needed to get out of the room. She led me up the stairs to the 4th floor. She then opened a door and I almost fainted!! I was Beautiful! It has a chandillier. The walls are light Purple. The bed is dark Purple withroses twisted along the head-board. There is a huge window, witha door going out onto the balcony. The bathroom was better stocked than a beauty store. It has perfume bottles everywhere and Lavender scented shampoos. There even is a walk-in closet(Lucky Bella) already filled withsexy clothes I mean, these clothes were really reveling but did I care? Nope."So what do you think?" Elizabeth asked. I totally forgot she was even here.**

**" It's ummm wow----amazing!! Thank you so much!!"I said while running over to give her a hug "It's perfect!" I then something hit me. "What about Charlie and Renee?"**

**Elizabethtold me they faked my death, we now live outside England.**

**The only thing I could think of was, the last thing my angel said to me, before he left. '"Bella, I don't love you anymore."'**

Bpov

"Elizabeth can I have some time to be alone?" I asked.

" Of course you can" she replied. She walked to the door and said."Take as long as you need" I nodded. As soon as she left; as I closed the door and sat on my bed crying nonexistenttears. Before I knew it 5 hours had pasted. I sniffled one last time, before I went down stairs to see everyone watching t.v.. Elizabeth and Damon looked at me, Damon looked pained. I knew why though, Damon and I dated for awhile, but then it got awkward. I am still attracted to him, but he's more like my brother, than a lover.

"Are you feeling better?" Ashley asked me.

"Not really" Ashley pulled me into a hug and said "It'll be ok" Ashley held me until she had to go hunting. Elizabeth took Ashley's seat next to me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to my room and listened to one of my cds. It had What hurts the most by Cascada, My immortal by Evanescence, and Your love is a lie by Simple Plan. Huh, how ironic.

The songs ended but I didn't care. I just sat there. I just sat there and stared at the wall.. When Ashley came back she knocked on my door but I didn't even look up. I was like that for 30 years. When we had to move again. We moved to Berlin,Germany. Though the sights were beautiful, I was still in my depression. I basicallyshunned everyone out except Elizabeth and Damon. Nothing was awkwardbetween Damon and I now, we got past it. I wouldn't talk to anyone else , I wouldn't go hunting, I wouldn't even listen to music anymore. It only got worse one day, Elizabeth said we have to start going back to school. I guess I'm ready I mean, he left me 30 years ago. He doesn't love me so why should I still him. I was scared for the first day. What if I couldn't hide my powers. I found my power out 2 weeks after I was changed. I can copy other vampires powers and I'm immune to their powers too.

Bpov

1 more hour till I have to go get ready. I just sat on my bed like usual. Though I had a weird feelingas though was to happen today. Every one of them would try to get me to talk but only 2 of the 4 could actually do that. Elizabethand Damon. Elizabeth is my best friend, and the the only one to get me to go shopping. I would mostly buy black and dark purple clothes that are really revealing. I didn't know why, but that's the only kind of clothing that I buy.

Then a voice took me out of thought and back to reality."Bella start getting ready its 6:00am already"

Wow that hour sure went by! I quickly pulled on some Black skinny jeans, a dark grey halter top with a plunging neckline, amd some purple ballet flats. Since I am inhumanly beautiful I had no reason for makeup.

' Bella are you ready yet?' Elizabeth asked me through thought.

'Yes' I thought back.

"LET'S GO EVERYONE!!!!!!"Elizabeth yelled even though all of us have perfect hearing. I jumped for my new car a black cougar.(sorry I don't speak car and driver so the cars are just going to be like that) .

I named it 'Masen' just a reminder that Edward was real, and he doesn't love me. All my family have black cars. Damon's car broke down, so he asked if he could ride with me.

"Of course" Elizabeth has a Porsche, Ashley and Logan have a Black Mercedes , and Adam had a Black convertible. Yes i said HAD.

Adam had to get a new car. I felt sorry for him he was crazy about that car. I sped to about 175 .When I was changed into a vampire, I loved to drive fast. When we were halfway to the school, Damon started talking."So what kind of car should I get?" I could hear the sadness in his voice about getting a new car.

"Umm what about a Black ferrei?" I questioned.

"Great Idea,"he said. "I'll go look for one tomorrow" he said.

When I'm with Damon I tend to talk... a lot. Though when other people come over to join in the conversation, I instantly get quiet.

At the schools Damon acts like my boyfriend, so the boys don't hit on me. I'm glad he does it, but It doesn't stop the boys when Damon's not with me. I can never love anyone ever again, for I will get hurt again I say to myself. When I get closeto a guy. I leave. My family follow me every time. We were now in the parking lot 1 hour early to classes, we always came this early, it gave us time to just chill out. Damon and I were talking about something, and I couldn't see where Ashley and Logan went so Elizabeth went to get our schedules. I sat on the hood of my car when Logan came to sit with me. "Hello Bella" he said.

"Hello"I mumbled, I was entirely comfortable about Logan yet. Then he did something that took me by surprise. He hugged me and I started crying nonexsistent tears.

Then I started having a vision.

The only thing I could of was The world just ended

**Starting Vision**

**I was wearing what I am wearing today. We are still in the parking lot. We as in me and my angel. Well not my----my----my anything I saw his face it was pained. he got down on his knees ans said.**

**"Please Bella forgive me. I never meant it. Honest!" he cried out.**

**End of Vision**

**"NO!" I roared. Logan and Ashley were staring at me. 'Damon' I thought.**

**'Yes' Damon answered.**

**'He's coming back...Today' **

**'Oh no!' he thought.'Should we leave?' he asked.**

**'No I'm gonna show his what he's missing out on" I thought back to him.**

**'This will be interesting' **

**'Indeed' I thought back to still have half an hour before school even starts! When a motor made me look up. Speak of the devil,l it's a silver Volvo.**

**I looked at Elizabeth, she was glaring at him, same as the rest of my family. Suddenly my cellphone rang. I didn't reconize the number, which was odd because only my family knows this number. I answered it**

**"Hello?"clearly I sounded bored.**

**" Hello Bella long time no see"The voice said. I didn't even know who's voice that was. I looked up at Edward he wasn't talking on his cellphone. But he was staring at me, and when I looked up he smiled.**

**Then the voice started talking again.**

**"So is that black-haired guy your boyfriend?You should go back to that other guy. What was his name Edwin, Edmund no Edward yes that's it."I looked up, and saw Emmett, on the other side of the Volvo, with his cell againest his ear. I shut my phone and Emmett closed his then opened it again and pressed numbers. My phone rang instead of answering, I just went over to him, and said.**

**"Your really starting to freak me out!" I said.**

**"Bella!!!"Emmett yelled as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.**

**"Hello" **

**"Wedidn'twantoleaveEdwardmadeushesaidtoletyouliveanormallife."he said in a rush.( We didn't want to leave Edward made us he said to let you live a normal life)**

**"So now your harassing me, and my cellphone?"I asked**

**"Pretty much"he admitted.**

**"You haven't changed!"I stated.**

**"That's what I've been counting on!" he said."Oh, Alice get your little pixie butt over here!"Alice came running followed by Jasper, Edward and Rosalie. Almost all the Cullens gave me a hug, except a hug from Edward, but instead of a hug Edward got down on his knees and said what he said in my vision.**

"Please Bella forgive me, I never meant it, honest," He cried out "I just wanted you to live a normal life."

"Edward I understand"

He gave me a look that clearly said

'You do?'

"I really do. But you and I both know I can't live a normal life."

I chuckled, Edward that as a good sign and pulled me into his arms and kissed my surprised lips. NOW he's everything!! Damon snickered. I then remembered I hadn't introduced anyone

."Oh This is Elizabeth, Ashley, Damon, and Logan" pointing to my family.

"And this is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie,and Emmett" I pointed them out.

" It's good to finally meet the famous Edward Cullen" Elizabeth stated."

Bella Carlisle and Esme will be so happy that your still alive" Edward said while making quotation marks when he said 'alive'.

"But first we have to get to class"I said.

"I almost forgot" Edward sighed.

"So what are your classes?" Alice asked

The only thing I could think was Alice was still on a hyper streak

**Apov(Alice)**

**So far, I knew Bella, Edward, and myself have first period together in calculus, Logan,and Ashley have Biology.  
Damon, and Rosalie have P.E. . and Elizabeth and Jasper have Latin. We all have Lunch together. **

**So, Bella, Edward, and I started walking to Calculus was boring of course. When you've been through it as long as Edward, and me. We weren't even paying attention, not that we needed too, but Edward, and Bella were passing notes. I wonder what they say. ...Maybe if I lean over I could see it.**

**'Alice don't even think about reading these notes' Edward and Bella thought to me at the same time... **

**WAIT WHAT! they thought that to me at the same time. I'm not a mind reader! How did they do that??**

**Bpov**

**Alice, Edward, I all have first period Calculus, it was so boring but me and Edward were passing notes. We don't need to pay attention. I could feel Alice's curiosity, so I copied Jasper's power, though I knew mine would be more powerful. I can choose if I want to feel other people's emotions, and I could see the reasons why they feel that way.**

**'Bella I'm so glad your back. Before you came back were miserable without you' Edward wrote to me in his elegant writing. I just smiled. But then Alice started to think ' What are they saying?'**

**Me and Edward looked at each other then at Alice**

**'Don't even think about reading these notes' Alice was shocked at how we did it. It is one of my many powers; I got it from my friend Alexis about 2 years ago, now we can just can send messages to one another. **

**'So what's your next class?' I asked him. **

**' Biology,what about you?' I frowned**

**' I have Latin' **

**' Anyways. Will you be my Valentine?' Edward asked me. **

**Wow It's the 13th of February already. I nodded to him.**

**I could tell he was pleased with my answer. I also could tell that another vision was about to happen.**

**Starting Vision**

_**I was in my room getting dressed, in a red dress obviously for Valentine's day. I was looking in the mirror when all of a sudden, there was a slight chill in the room, and a flash of red hair. I only knew one person like that and that was Victoria but she wasn't alone. **_

_**There was 2 others with her. One of them I recognized as Alexis.**_

_**"Alexis" I whispered.**_

_**" yeah it's me" She spat at me. **_

_**" Why Alexis? Why are you betraying me?" I asked. **_

_**" How could you think that anyone would like you. I only pretended to be your friend so I could get close to Damon and guess what it worked. Your just a brat, that thinks you can get anything you want. Though guess what!?! You got another thing going to you!" **_

_**"tsk...tsk... Seems like Bella just lost a friend" Victoria taunted me.**_

_**End of Vision**_

**I didn't hear the bell ring. Edward pulled me out of my daze. " Bella are you okay?"he asked, concerned.**

**" No " I choked out. Should I tell Edward about my vision? Could I even tell him about it? **

**Epov ( You know you want it)**

**Bella seemed tense, after she had that vision. I didn't know what to do. When I asked her if she was okay, she replied no. I couldn't stand to see my angel in pain. Maybe I should ask Alice, if she saw anything. I sensed Bella, was only here in body so I basically had to pick her up, so we wouldn't be late to class. Half way there, I looked at her face even when her face is blank, it' was beautiful.**

**I decided to skip the rest of the day, and take her to our meadow in Forks. It took me about an hour to get there by running. I sat her down beside me and just stared at her until she finally snapped out of her daze.**

**" Where are we?" she asked me. **

**" You should know" I reminded her. **

**" Hmmm let me guess" she said.**

**" Oh come on you don't even remember?" I cried out.**

**" Our meadow in Forks?" she added with a smile. I knew she couldn't have forgotten.**

**She smiled again, but It didn't reach her eyes.**

**Bpov**

**I was going to tell him. I knew I had to. I was scared my visions are set in stone. It's not going to change even if I tell the whole world. "Bella" he called out while waving his hand up and down in front of my face.**

**"Oh!" I said.**

**" Bella it's been an hour already. What are you thinking?"**

**Should I tell him?**

**Oh yes that would just sound great. **_**Oh I'mjust thinking about a vision that Victoria was in my room with others trying to kill me. Nothing extreme to worry about. **_**Great that just sounds perfect. (Sarcasm)**

**Well It's worth a try. I tooka long breath even though I knew I didn't need to. Here goes nothing. "Uhhhh...about my vision..."I admitted**

**." What was it about?" He asked with curiosity dripping in his words. I was scared to answer his question but maybe he can help.**

**" Victoria...My vision was about Victoria" I whispered. I could barely hear it, I wondered if he did. I guess he did, because his eyes just turned black. Great now he's angry. Maybe I shouldn't have told him?**

**"Where and when is this vision with Victoria?" he surprised me. He sounded calm. Hm.**

**" It's going to be tomorrow when I'm getting ready for Valentine's...and she came in through the window...and she was not alone." I scrambled for words.**

**I was panicking.**

**"How many others were there?" he asked. I could tell his self control was almost up.**

**"There was 3 including Victoria. One of them was in fact my friend...Well not my friend any more but it was Alexis...She's a good fighter. The other one I didn't know but it was a male."I was speed talking by now.**

**"Could you tell if any of them were newborns?" I had to think back.**

**"I think the male was one. But I'm not sure. What are we going to do?"**

**The only thing I could think was Oh, crap we're going to die.**

* * *

Yes, I did rewrite some of the scenes, and I fixed the conversation, and most of the obvious grammar and spelling errors...not all them though.

I'm glad, I'm now putting it just on one chapter. :O I almost forgot!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry, before I told myself I needed to do the spellcheck but then I forgot... SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
